Thanks for the Memories 1
by vania usuario
Summary: Jane Rosario is rejected, rambling person. She tried to rise from her past when she met Shawn Montez, a very kind and generous man who helped her to move-on from her past. He helped her attain her dream and achieve it. She also can't resist his charm.


My room has totally changed. My old posters of my favorite athlete were gone. My closet was gone also. My studying table was probably placed in the storage room. The walls were bare. The bed was still there but all I can see is the mattress. The bedside table were still on there used position. The window is open. Wide open that made me remember all the bad moments happened eight years ago.

It has been eight years after I runaway from home and my family hated me so much that they rejected and hated. I failed to prove to myself and to my family that I'm mature enough to make my own decisions. They caught me kissing my boyfriend and humiliated me in front of people. That's the time that I failed to grant my decision. I runaway because mixed depressions, rejections and emotions.

Alex turned my proposal down after I asked him to live together. I was so mad at him, at first. But I realized something, I just accepted the truth.

I withdrew all my accounts, even my allowance for the next semester , I've taken it all. I move from one hotel to another and then moved to an apartment. When my money was running out, I ask my friends to help me or to stay for a little time in their home. But none of them helped me. And then the time came that I have to stay at the bus stations or streets. I've learned so many things that are against to my conscience. Like snatching, hold upping and stealing. Every time I ride in a PUJ, I don't pay for the ride.

There was one time I was going to snatch the wallet of the man because I don't have any choice and starvation. Unfortunately, he caught me in act. I almost got it but he felt my hand. That was the time my life started to change.

**EIGHT YEARS AGO**

"Hey, what are you-", he looked at me."You snatching up my wallet?" He gripped my hand tightly.

"Ow, ah, um Sir, please forgive me. I'm sorry.I-I-I didn't meant to- I mean, I-I-", I stuttered.

"Oh you're a robber, a snatcher. I should call the cops. I have to-"

"Sir, please don't. I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry. Please don't call the-"

"No, I'll call the cops and you pay all your faults.", he snatches his phone from his pocket.

"Sir have pity on me. I'm innocent. I just did that because- on purpose."

He gestured to dial the phone.

"No! Okay I did it because I' m starving and have no money. I'm a rambling, rejected person. I've no shelter, food, family and all that you have right now." I said quickly before he can click the call button.

He paused and looked at me."Are you telling the truth?" He closed his phone.

"Of course, how could I possibly lie at the middle of this situation. I am sir."

"Did you said you're a rambling rejected person? You mean your family rejected you? Why?"

"Yes, I'm nowhere to go. They rejected me. It is been one month since I runaway from them. I runaway because they made me feel they hate me, they don't love. They rejected me and humiliated me in front of our relatives. They didn't even care about me."

We walked together to the bar nearby and entered. He guided me into the table." What made them rejected you?"

"Well, they caught me kissing my boyfriend and they thought I am pregnant. I would like to explain to them but they never lend their ears to me. I went to my boyfriend and asked to live together but he turned it down."

He ordered a food for the two of us and faced me after."Okay, what happened next?"

"So I runaway and I withdrew all my accounts and take my allowance for the next semester. And stay-move at the hotel where I can save. I asked help to my friends, none of them helped. Until my money is running out. And chose to live everywhere, at the streets, bus station."

The food has served and we started to eat.

"How about the little money you had?"

"I used it for the food and water. In that time I became thrifty, I can believe I can be thrifty 'cause I used to be extravagant." I chuckled a little."Until nothing left. The result is I learned to rob and cheat."

"Does your family searched you?"

"That'll unlikely to happen."

"Oh, don't talk like that. Maybe they did you just didn't noticed."

I laughed slyly."Oh really!"

After we ate, we went to his house. It was past six when we arrived. His house is quite big. We've already talked about the job he offered to me. I will be their maid.

We walked straightly to the maid quarters and meets the other maids.

"Everybody she is now with you. She will be one of you. Celia show her, her room."

"Yes sir." Celia said.

Celia showed me our room and thanked her. The room has two double decks and I'm at the lower part of the bed. The room was quite big. The things and furniture were well-organized. It has a small couch and table like a mini sala.

I am grateful for real to Shawn. He'd given me the opportunity to make my life anew. I owe him so much. For now I'm more on thinking about earning a living, for my personal needs.

I wander around the room and also the bathroom. The bathroom contains all the necessary things needeed for bathing. I can also smell the lemon scent of the soap.

I stalked out of the room and walked straightly to the kitchen.

"Uhm, I just want to ask if where I can get my uniform?" I asked.

"No, what's your name by the way?" She asked.

"Jane Rosario, nice meeting you miss."

"Me too. He said you're not allowed to work tonight because according to him you were exhausted and a rambling, rejected person."

"Yeah right."

"You can rest now. Go now sleep early so that you can wake up early."

"Okay."

I wake up at six and the last one to wake up. I can't believe, I was the last to wake up at six in the morning. I got up, out to the room and straightly to the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Celia. Why is everybody busy?" I asked her.

"Morning, don't be surprised if we look like we're busy here. You better get used to it. We seem like busy but actually it's our daily routine." She smiled to me and handed me a coffee.

I was astonished of what she said because even before our maids got up at seven in the morning while we woke up at past eight but that depends on the season. "No but thanks. I don't used to drink coffee, I used to drink milk every morning before. But I'm not telling you give me a cup of milk." I jerked my head and smiled.

"No you can have, you can freely get something to drink in the fridge."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, really you can get whatever you want."

"You mean they allowed you to get whatever drink or food in the fridge?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, unbelievable!"My eyes went big because before our maids ,we won't allow them to get foods or drinks in the fridge that easily.

On that day I already started to clean the rooms and restrooms. I kind of not so good in cleaning but I tried to have a good outcome because before I am the boss. Before I hate chores. Miss Celia, who is the head of the maids, never lacked for pointing and guiding me on how to clean. She's really a considerate and kind woman.

On that day I never seen Shawn on that day even in the breakfast I ask some of the maids about where is he, they told me he works early because of some businesses he is handling given from his parents. They also told me, sometimes he got busy training for a cup. He is an athletic person, he wins so many tournament from his elementary days until now. He still joining many tournaments and got champion. He got so many awards, trophies, medals and certificates. They even showed me all his achievements in his sport. He is so awesome and wondrous. The sport that he inclined most is the sport that I dreamed to be a champion of, it's none other than the table tennis. My passion is playing ping-pong. I spend my summer time playing it. I joined the varsity in the school. I've competed in many divisions and places. I felt so happy and excited about the fact that I'm a big fan of him. I must interrogate him about the matters of playing table tennis. I'm sure we'll actually agree on that matter.

"I wanted you to know that my service for this month is free, you don't have to pay me and besides I'd like to prove to you that I'm a good person and you didn't had a bad decision in choosing to welcome me in your house."I poured a cup of coffee and served it to him. I explained to him all that I can to convince him. He is reading the headline of the newspaper.

"Really?"He moved the paper away from his face and stared at me.

"Uh-huh"I smiled.

"Okay"He moved his attention again to the paper.

"Um, I just want to ask, sir if you're a table tennis player?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Lily told me you won many tournaments and won lots of trophies and medals." I told him with so much interesting tune of the voice.

"Yes that's true, why? Do you play table tennis then?"

"Yes sir I'd really like to harvest many gold medals just like what you have now. Playing table tennis is my passion. Ever since I am aware of that sport I got fascinated and interested. I observe on how people play it and use its skills and techniques. During the sports feasts of my elementary and high school, I'm always the representative of the class and always the champion. I also joined the varsity players in our school. I've been to many places and competed. I'd like to have many awards and being the pride of our family and fame. Oh man, I want to be the champion, like I will be praised by people and, and-"

"Whoa, stop",he put his two hands in front of him to stop me."Okay,relax, I know how much you love table tennis now. You look like a delirious girl telling to how much you love and want to be in table tennis."He looked at me with so much amazement in me while I'm smiling with excitement. "Listen do you want to join the club where I am?"

"Yes sir. I would really love to. It is been a long time the last time I played. Oh man! I can't believe I will be playing soon. Man, thank you you sir."

"Your confidence is oozing, you know. Okay tomorrow I'll bring you to the club-"

"Man, you're a gift heaven, thank you sir. Thank you so much sir." I was filled with over-happiness like I'm jumping so high in the air. I hit his hand that will surely stop me of my reaction and made a big spank. I jumped and shouted for joy, other maids noticed me looked crazy shouting so I stopped and made a sign of peace to them. And then I looked at Shawn.

"Jane please don't call me 'sir'. I don't used to called 'sir' or 'boss'. People here don't call me 'sir', they call me Shawn. Okay?"

"Yes Shawn" I salute him and we laughed each other.


End file.
